Midnight Call
by 68luvcarter
Summary: Corny, mushy and short. Reid and Morgan admit their feelings. Felt like writing something sappy and sweet.


I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.

I groaned as I rolled over to answer the ringing phone on the nightstand. Expecting to find JJ or Hotch calling with a case I was surprised to see Reid's name on the caller ID. Moving to sit against the headboard, I flipped open the phone.

"Reid?"

"Hey Morgan, sorry to wake you up so early," Reid spoke timidly.

"S'okay, have we got a case?" I asked.

"No, I…I need…um…Morgan? Can I come over?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, sure, Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" my concern spilled over into my voice and I was sure Reid could hear my worry.

"It's…ah….can I just tell you when I get there?" Reid quietly said.

"Yeah," I answered. "You stay there I can come to you. I'm on my way."

I pulled on sweats and grabbed my wallet and car keys, heading out into the darkness. All was quiet in the night but I couldn't stop the clenching in my gut that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Reid and he needed me. If there was one thing in life that I was sure of it was that I would do anything and everything to make Reid's world okay again.

I had a lot of friends, some of them I had known my whole life and I would care and protect them any way I could. But Reid…Reid was different….Reid was special….Reid was more than a friend. He was my heart. Of course, I could never tell Reid how I felt. The shy, young genius with the sweet smile had wormed his way into my heart from the first day we met. Reid had looked at me like he was afraid I would hurt him that first day and it had become my goal in life to make that look go away. I had no intention of falling in love with Reid but the kid made it impossible not to love him.

It still amazed me sometimes that so many people had been in and out of Reid's young life and none of them (save his mom) had ever truly realized what a treasure he was. None of them had ever truly known just how special the kid was, but I knew.

Reid had a kind, sweet heart. True it got him in trouble sometimes. You had to earn your way into Reid's life, earn his trust, but once you did….you became a better person.

I truly believe that Reid made me a better person.

I turned my attention back to the road that separated our homes and let my worry consume me. Just when I thought I couldn't take the wait anymore I pulled into the driveway to Reid's duplex. Lights were on all through the house and I saw the curtain move back into place. He had been watching for me.

I locked the door as I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. Reid opened it before I got there. He looked flushed and seemed to have a hard time staying still. I walked in and shut the door behind me, followed Reid to the living room and sat at the opposite end of the couch. He still hadn't spoke and looked embarrassed.

"Reid, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Morgan, I shouldn't have made you drive over here. It was just a bad dream but it was so real that I got scared and panicked," Reid told me with a trembling voice.

"Will you tell me about the dream," I asked.

"It was about….um….it…Morgan, I dreamed that you hated me," Reid stuttered.

I couldn't stop the quiet gasp that slipped from my throat.

"Morgan, in my dream I told you something and you said you hated me. You said you couldn't be my friend anymore and I called you because I needed to hear your voice but when you answered the phone….all I could think of was how much I needed to see you. I'm sorry I made you get out in the middle of the night. It's stupid I know, it was just a dream," Reid finished softly.

"What did you tell me?" I asked. "In the dream, you said you told me something that made me hate you. What was it?"

"I can't say Morgan," Reid whispered. "What if I tell you and you really do hate me?"

"Reid, I can tell you without a doubt there is nothing you could say that will make me hate you."

Reid started to interrupt but I stopped him.

"I would stake my life on that promise," I told him.

I could still see the hesitation in Reid's eyes just before he lowered them to his hands.

"Morgan, I'm….in….love with you," Reid spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

I felt my eyes go wide. Trying to stop the smile I could feel spreading across my face was a losing battle. That I was the one dreaming even flitted across my mind.

"Reid."

"Reid."

"Please, Pretty Boy?"

Reid slowly raised his eyes to look at me, surprise crossing his face at the smile I was still wearing. I turned to my right side to face him, sliding closer to him in the process. I could swear I saw his heart beating in his chest as I lifted my right hand to brush his hair from his face. His mouth opened in shock as I leaned my face closer to his. I paused close enough to breath the same air but not touching, waiting for him to tell me this was what he wanted. His breath smelled minty and sweet as he closed the distance between our lips. His eyes fluttered close as we touched, mine followed.

The kiss was sweet and soft, a gentle brushing of lips then pulling back. I opened my eyes and watched his beautiful face as he lifted his hazel eyes to look at me. I had to taste him again.

Kissing Reid was like being able to breathe for the first time. The kisses moved from sweet and soft to deep and passionate. I slid my tongue across his lips and his mouth opened to me. I moved my hand from his face to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. My other hand went around his waist holding him close. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. I moved my mouth across his cheek and to his neck, burying my face in his neck, holding him close. I wanted to breathe him in, pull him under my skin. I just couldn't get close enough.

After a few moments of just holding him close, I pulled back to look into his face. I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. There was no way of knowing where life would take us but I knew without a doubt that we would travel this road together. Lying back on the couch I pulled him with me, holding him close while he cuddled into my side. This was only the first night of many, I thought. This is the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with, love forever. I knew it from the first shy glance he gave me when Hotch walked him into the BAU and I knew now.

Reid had turned me from a player that wanted no lasting connections, to a man that knew forever wouldn't be long enough to spend loving him.

"Derek?" Reid spoke softly. "I love you. I'm glad you're here."

"Spencer, I love you too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Tonight, we start new dreams, together."

THE END


End file.
